Skipped Lesson, Fiery Temper Scorched Bum
by D. Mitch
Summary: Set in Third Year - what happened after Hermione stormed out of Divination.. WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING! Don't like? Don't read!


Title: Skipped Lesson; Fiery Temper; Scorched Bum  
>Author: Mitch<br>Rating: PG  
>Warnings: The usual; a mind swear word, and, of course, spanking.<br>[A/N]: This is a response to Hermione's fit of temper in PoA…  
>Professor McGonagall is less than pleased with our favourite know-it-all.<br>Disclaimer: It all belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. No copyright  
>infringement of any kind is intended. I am merely playing with her<br>characters. ;)

[[Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, U.S. edition.]]  
>But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson. …<br>She [Hermione] wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished  
>their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing<br>off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried. …  
>They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password<br>("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the  
>common room.<br>Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an  
>open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her.<br>Harry prodded her away. …  
>"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"<br>[Excerpts from pages 294, and 295.]  
>[In Divination]<br>Hermione snorted.  
>Well, honestly…'the fates have informed her'…who sets the exam? She<br>does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her  
>voice low. …<br>"This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be  
>practicing something useful. I would be catching up on Cheering Charms<p>

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous  
>Grim again!"<br>Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. …  
>She [Professor Trelawney] stood up, surveying Hermione with<br>unmistakable anger.  
>"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this<br>class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the  
>noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever<br>meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane." …  
>"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the<br>Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over  
>her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm<br>leaving!"  
>And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the<br>trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.  
>[[Excerpts from pages 296, 297, 298, and 299. Harry Potter and the<br>Prisoner of Azkaban, U. S. edition.]]

Hermione practically ran from the Divinations tower once she'd  
>cleared the ladder. She was fuming. How dare that woman say those<br>things to her! Hadn't she tried her hardest in the class? Hadn't she  
>read as much as she could possibly find about Divination; put all her<br>effort into learning as much as she could? Hopelessly mundane, indeed!  
>Humph! So intent on getting as far away from the Divination professor<br>as possible, Hermione failed to notice Professor McGonagall until  
>she'd hit the woman head on, falling backwards onto the floor, her<br>schoolbag tearing open, books and papers flying.

"Oomph!" Hermione exclaimed as she hit the floor, wincing at the force  
>of impact. "Damn!" She swore sotto voce, seeing who she'd run into and<br>noticing the contents of her bag scattered across the corridor.

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. I didn't see you…" Hermione said,  
>trying to pick up all her books and papers. She scowled when she saw<br>the state of her bag, pulling her wand from an inner-robes pocket and  
>quickly casting reparo on the ruined bag.<p>

"I should think not, running about the corridors like that!"  
>Professor McGonagall scolded. "Aren't you supposed to be in class,<br>Miss Granger?" The esteemed Transfiguration professor, Gryffindor  
>House Head and Deputy Headmistress asked suspiciously as the<br>teenager's face reddened. She'd heard from Professor Flitwick at lunch  
>that the girl had missed Charms this afternoon, and it appeared she<br>was skipping another lesson.

"Yes, ma'am. Divination. But … really, I need to talk to you about  
>that…" Hermione bit her lower lip nervously. She knew she'd be in<br>trouble! Professor Flitwick had even told her, when she'd gone to  
>speak with him before Divination started, that he'd had to tell<br>Professor McGonagall she'd missed his lesson. And now her Head of  
>House had caught her running out of another lesson. How much worse<br>could this day get? she thought to herself.

"Very well; we'll continue this in my office. Come." Professor  
>McGonagall led the way to her office, which was, conveniently enough,<br>only down the hall. She held the door open for Hermione, urging the  
>teen to take a seat in front of her desk. "What is so urgent about<br>your Divination class that you felt the need to walk out of the class  
>and careen through the corridors at break-neck speeds to discuss with<br>me?"

Hermione winced at the professor's stern tone. It was very rare for  
>the student to be in trouble with her professors, so she was quite<br>unused to being on the receiving end of Professor McGonagall's anger.  
>"I'm sorry, Professor, but you didn't hear – she called my mind<br>`hopelessly mundane!'" She exclaimed indignantly.

Professor McGonagall frowned. Surely there was more to this situation  
>than met the eye. She scrutinized her student, taking in the ruffled<br>appearance, the bags under tired, slightly bloodshot eyes. And she  
>couldn't recall ever hearing this particular student speak so<br>disrespectfully. The professor gave an inward sigh; she'd warned  
>Hermione that it wasn't wise to take so many classes (although she had<br>pulled quite a few strings to get the girl the Time-turner she'd need  
>to do so). She had been adamant that Hermione come to her if she was<br>feeling too overwhelmed; that the higher-level of stress she would be  
>under would put her health at risk if she wasn't careful. Clearly, her<br>orders had gone ignored. Behind her, her fire flared and Professor  
>Trelawney's voice called out to her, interrupting her thoughts.<p>

"Excuse me for a moment, Miss Granger," she said, approaching her  
>fireplace and erecting a silencing ward around it and herself.<p>

"Yes, Sibyll?" She sighed, picking up on the fact that her fellow  
>professor was rather incensed. Her mood darkened as the Divination<br>professor began to describe to her the disrespect she'd had to endure  
>from Hermione before the girl had rudely fled the classroom.<p>

"It took me nearly ten minutes to regain control after she so rudely  
>disrupted my lesson!" the eccentric professor exclaimed.<p>

Professor McGonagall gave a short nod. "I will deal with it, Sibyll.  
>Thank you for bringing this to my attention."<p>

With a `humph!', the other professor ended the call.

Professor McGonagall took down the silencing ward and seated herself  
>behind her desk, eyeing the fidgeting student in front of her.<p>

"You were not completely honest with me, Miss Granger, and I do not  
>appreciate it." Professor McGonagall admonished severely. "You were<br>quite rude and discourteous to Professor Trelawney. Not only did you  
>unnecessarily attack and criticize her teaching, you interrupted the<br>learning of your fellow classmates. Do you have an explanation of your  
>behaviour?"<p>

"The entire subject's rubbish!" Hermione said in frustration.  
>"There's no point to it!"<p>

"Miss Granger, your opinion on the subject is quite irrelevant!  
>Sibyll Trelawney is a professor at this school, and as such she<br>deserves respect. If you no longer wish to be a student in her class,  
>you approach me after classes and request to drop the subject; you do<br>not shout at your professor and run out of the lesson in a fury!"  
>Professor McGonagall said harshly. "I am, frankly, astounded at your<br>behavior today, young lady!"

Hermione lowered her gaze, her fury evaporating under the  
>considerable anger of her professor. She felt suddenly ashamed. What<br>was wrong with her lately? She'd snapped at and fought with her  
>friends; she never could seem to control her temper. She was always<br>tired. She was even getting behind on her schoolwork!

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall… I don't know what's wrong with me  
>lately." She said softly.<p>

"I do." Hermione looked up, confused. The professor continued, "You  
>have taken too much upon yourself this year, and you have blatantly<br>disregarded the warnings I gave you at the beginning of the year. Were  
>you not to come to me if you were becoming overwhelmed with your<br>course-load?"

And Hermione realized another reason her professor was angry with  
>her. Professor McGonagall had warned her… and she was right, Hermione<br>hadn't listened. She had arrogantly assumed she'd be able to handle  
>it. It was becoming painfully obvious to her just how wrong she had been.<p>

"I… I thought I'd be able to handle it," Hermione said in barely a  
>whisper, staring at her hands in her lap.<p>

"I did not caution you to be careful for my health, Miss Granger; I  
>did it for yours. Your body needs rest, and sleep, and food, and<br>sunshine to stay healthy. How much sleep have you been getting lately?  
>How many meals have you skipped? When was the last time you were<br>outside? You placed your health and well-being greatly at risk by not  
>coming to me as I asked you to when you realized your course-load was<br>too much for you to bear." Professor McGonagall admonished. The  
>Gryffindor Head of House heaved a sigh. Of all the students she had<br>come through her office for punishment, this one perhaps disappointed  
>her the most. She, though she wouldn't ever admit it out loud, rather<br>saw herself in Miss Hermione Granger; she'd been the same sort of  
>student, over-eager to please, always trying to learn whatever she<br>could about the world around her.

"I'm really sorry, Professor," the teen said once again, breaking  
>Professor McGonagall's train of thought.<p>

"I am sorry, too, Miss Granger, because I am going to have to punish  
>you for your behaviour. Skipping classes, even accidentally," she<br>added, seeing the girl about to protest, "is unacceptable. And the way  
>you treated Professor Trelawney is disgraceful. I expect better of<br>you, Miss Granger, and you had better hope I never hear of you  
>disrespecting another professor in that manner!" Professor McGonagall<br>stood and walked around to the other side of her desk. She ordered  
>Hermione to stand and once she girl's chair was vacated, she pulled it<br>out from the desk and sat down.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for skipping class and a  
>further forty for your behaviour in Divination, for a total of fifty.<br>For your behaviour in Divination and, more personally, for disobeying  
>the rules I set forth for you regarding the Tine-Turner and your own<br>health, you will receive a spanking." The professor informed in a  
>stern, no-nonsense tone of voice. "I would ask that you remove your<br>outer robe."

Her parents had of course signed the corporal punishment release form  
>before she even started her first year, and she'd been spanked by the<br>school before, but Hermione was in trouble so rarely it was always  
>like a new experience for her. She felt her heart-rate increase and<br>her cheeks flushed a light pink. She knew she deserved it, but she  
>absolutely hated it! Biting her lower lip, Hermione removed her outer<br>robe, folded it, and sat it on the corner of Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Over my knees, Miss Granger," came the next order, and Hermione's  
>blush, as well as her embarrassment, increased. She awkwardly bent<br>across the professor's knees and was shifted into a better position.

Professor McGonagall sighed softly and lifted Hermione's skirt,  
>tucking the hem into the waistband. She raised her hand and brought it<br>down sharply on the panty-clad bottom. Her student whimpered, knowing  
>it was only the first of many, and the professor began raining down<br>sharply stinging smacks onto the vulnerable backside before her.

Hermione squirmed on her teacher's lap, eyes stinging with tears as  
>the heat on her bottom grew. Professor McGonagall's hand fell in no<br>distinct pattern, though she was concentrating her swats to the  
>particularly tender sit-spots, determined to drive the lesson home.<br>When the backside in front of her was blushing a dark pink and she  
>could feel the heat rising even through the girl's panties, Professor<br>McGonagall paused. Hermione was crying softly, hot tears leaving their  
>tracks on her cheeks.<p>

"Why are you receiving this spanking, Miss Granger?" the professor asked.

Hermione sniffled. "B-because I skipped class, and I was r-rude to  
>Professor Trelawney and r-ran out of class and I disobeyed y-you." Her<br>words came quickly, voice thick with tears.

"Exactly. We're almost done here, Hermione," she said gently. "I'm  
>going to use a ruler now, ten smacks." She informed her student, using<br>her wand to Conjure a long, thick ruler that she wasted no time in  
>bringing down firmly on Hermione's rear-end.<p>

"Nooo –OWWww!" the child cried out, her hand flying back to cover her  
>bottom.<p>

Professor McGonagall pinned Hermione's arm to the small of her back,  
>and landed the remaining nine wallops quickly, causing the girl to<br>wail loudly and fall limp over her lap, sobbing for all she was worth.

Professor McGonagall Vanished the ruler. She rubbed Hermione's back  
>softly. "Shh, child; there, there, it's all over now." She said<br>softly, righting the girl's skirt and turning her over so she was  
>sitting in her professor's lap, bottom cradled between her thighs.<p>

"I-I'm s-s-so so-*hiccough*-sorry, Pro-professor," Hermione sobbed,  
>clinging to the older woman.<p>

"I know, child. You're quite forgiven." Professor McGonagall  
>continued patting Hermione's back softly, murmuring gently to her<br>until her sobs ceased. She handed the girl a handkerchief which she  
>used to dry her eyes. She allowed Hermione to stand, following suit<br>herself. Her hand on Hermione's shoulder, she said, "If you wish to  
>drop Divination, you may, but I expect you to apologize to Professor<br>Trelawney."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione sniffled.

"I also expect to see you in my office at the end of term, after  
>finals. You will be prepared to drop another elective class." The<br>professor ordered. "I will not let you have another year like this one."

"Yes, ma'am," she repeated, understanding that Professor McGonagall  
>really was only looking out for her in her best interests.<p>

Professor McGonagall finally smiled. "Good girl. Run off and find  
>your friends; I'm sure they're looking for you. Enjoy your holidays,<br>and I don't want to see you in my office again!"

"No, Professor." Hermione returned her professor's smile. She walked  
>over to the office door and opened it, but paused. She turned around<br>to face her professor again. "Professor?... Thank you." Hermione  
>didn't wait for a response; she just left the office intent on heading<br>to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall watched the girl go, smile still on her face.  
>Professors weren't supposed to show any favoritism but, if she were<br>forced to admit, Hermione Granger, the `insufferable know-it-all',  
>held a special place in her heart, much like another fiery,<br>know-it-all Muggle-born Gryffindor girl she'd known many years ago.


End file.
